wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Asesino
“Well Well well, look what we have here” No stealing or editing anything on this page! -''Asesino is part of the modern-vampire universe-'' Intro When you see her blazing yellow eyes, see her dark scales, observe her grin as she slides towards you, you know there is no hope in escaping. This is asesino, probably the most powerful weapon that the vampires have to destroy rebels and traitors. Appearance She looks like something some kind of nightwing-tempestwing hybrid, but she isn’t, at least, not directly. Asesino is tall and slim, complimenting her dark purple, almost black scales. Her underbelly is a lighter grey, and she has a line of scales between her underbelly and normal scales that are a piercing yellow, like her eyes. Her wing membranes are a lighter purple. Her eyes are the most terrifying part of her, they are a piercing yellow, with dark scleras and it makes most shiver at the sight of them. Asesino wears dark, loose clothing, normally a black top and a loose, dark purple bandanna on her neck. When she appears older, she will just be in a simple black tshirt or dress, with a dark purple scarf around her neck. Personality Asesino is a psychopath, that much most dragons know. She kills, and feels little to no remorse over it, rarely losing sleep over who and what she has destroyed. In public, she is quiet but polite, being reasonably kind to everyone unless they provoke her, then she is passive aggressive. When she attacks her prey, she often toys with them, cooing and flirting before striking, but this is only when she feels like it, which is pretty much never. Abilities Enhanced agility: Like all vampires, she has better agility than a normal dragon, and with her training, she can dodge a bullet if need be Enhanced senses: Like most, She has enhanced senses, being able to smell blood from extremely far away, and being able to spot prey from a while away. She however, is very susceptable to sunlight, and does her work exclusively at night. Flash Stepping: Asesino Can sorta flash step, she can have moments of extreme speed in which she escapes or does a final hit on her targets Strength: She is as strong as a mudwing Immortality: Like all vampires, asesino can never die from old age. She is over one hundred years, but no one knows her exact age And even she barely remembers. Weaknesses Sunlight: she is very sensitive to sunlight, and is only seen during night and night only Garlic: she isn’t very bad with it, but it still hates it, But she is never seen in public most of the time, so it isn’t much of an issue Holy water: this is her greatest Weakness, she can’t be hit by it without being burned severly and can even melt in it, even a drop could be fatal to her. it’s currently one of the few reasons she hasn’t Yet killed Marina. Blessed metal: it isn’t as much of a problem as holy water, but is still bad on her. it can leave permanent scars and burn her scales Canon abilities: she has never had these and never will. Gallery Category:Females Category:Content (Pearl336) Category:Occupation (Assassin) Category:Characters Category:Tribeless Dragons